Настроение
by olga76103
Summary: Всем давно известно, что многое в нашей жизни зависит от настроения... Слэш.


**НАСТРОЕНИЕ  
(в соавторстве с Аленой)  
**

**Авторы:** Оlga76103 и Алёна  
**Название:** Настроение  
**Фэндом:** CSI ЛВ  
**Пейринг:** грандерс  
**Рейтинг**: R  
**Жанр:** романс, флафф и юмор  
**Дисклаймер:** Все герои чужие, авторские только идеи.  
**Саммари:** "Всем давно известно, что многое в нашей жизни зависит от настроения..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Всем давно известно, что многое в нашей жизни зависит от настроения. Когда настроение хорошее – все ладится и жизнь кажется чудесной, когда настроение плохое – все валится из рук и лучший эпитет, который удается подобрать к слову "жизнь", это другое слово на ту же букву. Но иногда настроение бывает, как бы помягче сказать, игривым. И не в том смысле, что хочется схватить биту и мчаться играть в бейсбол. Нет. Этот подвид относится к более личной, и даже интимной, стороне жизни.  
Вот в этом настроении Грэг и проснулся сегодня утром. В постели он был один и заснул вчера тоже в гордом одиночестве. Гил который вечер занимался какими-то отчетами. Даже если это и не так, Грэг был не в обиде. Ему прекрасно было известно чувство, когда не хочется совсем ничего, в том числе и секса, а хочется просто побыть одному. Он любил Гила, уважал его желания, которые научился угадывать почти со стопроцентной точностью, и предпочитал в определенных моментах незаметно отойти на второй план. Все равно это никогда долго не продолжалось. Так что потерпеть несколько дней он вполне был способен.  
Но иногда на Грэга находило. Причем так, что других мыслей в голове не было. В молодости такое состояние называлось "приступом острого спермотоксикоза". Помогало только одно, хорошо проверенное средство. Точнее - два, но первое было предпочтительней, ибо полностью снимало приступ. А учитывая, что у Грэга с первым вариантом уже много лет не было никаких проблем, идея помочь себе собственноручно совсем не привлекала. Тем более что хотелось на самом деле не просто разрядки, а как бы это сказать? Интимного общения. Говоря по-научному – близкого, тесного контакта с партнёром.  
Оставалось выяснить, куда опять запропастился этот самый партнёр.  
Мобильник сказал "Абонент временно недоступен". Значит, надо ехать на работу. Наверняка Гил там торчит: заперся, поди, в кабинете... один... с отчетами... Ммм!...  
Однако на работе Гила не оказалось. "Вот ведь невезение! Здесь можно было бы ненадолго уединиться и, по крайней мере, нацеловаться вдоволь. Где мне теперь его искать?" Но тут Грэгу подвернулся Уоррик, бурчавший что-то про какой-то выезд с Гриссомом, когда нужно было заниматься другими делами. Обрадованный таким поворотом событий, Грэг предложил заменить Уоррика и таким образом выяснил, куда отправился Гил.  
До места преступления он добрался первым. "Это удачно я приехал. Нет, жертву жалко, очень жалко. Я ж не чурбан бесчувственный. Но в магазинчике полутьма. Можно будет, если все удачно сложится, не только поцеловаться, но и пообниматься". Однако реакция Гриссома была не столь радостной. Фраза "Что ты здесь делаешь?" вместе с ошарашенным выражением лица говорила сама за себя. Его тут не ждали. Но Грэг, поддерживаемый взбунтовавшимися гормонами, не отчаивался. "Ага! Не ожидал меня увидеть! Ну ничего, сейчас подловлю момент и…" Момент подловить не удалось. Гриссом упорно делал вид, что занят работой, и умудрился сбежать так быстро, что заловить его не вышло. Пришлось ждать следующего удачного случая. Но опять не повезло. Нужно было снять отпечатки с капота машины. Романтики посреди улицы ждать не приходилось. Хотя надо отдать должное Гриссому: отпечатки он снимал замечательно! И не только в профессиональном смысле. Он стоял так близко к Грэгу, что их лица практически соприкасались, когда оба склонялись над капотом.  
Желание вспыхнуло с новой силой. "Блин! Ну до чего же хочется целоваться. И не только. Вот зачем он так близко встал ко мне? Не могу же я прямо на улице на него наброситься? Ну сколько можно терпеть!!!"  
К разочарованию Грэга, пришлось терпеть долго. Проблеск счастья появился только в конце рабочего дня. Удачно расследовав дело, Гриссом, по обыкновению, позвал напарника к себе в кабинет, чтобы подвести итоги. Эта привычка, появившаяся во времена стажерства Грэга, сохранилась до сих пор.  
"Ну все. Сил моих больше нету. Пять минут послушаю, а потом пристану с поцелуями. А уж что там будет дальше – посмотрим. Может, потерплю до дому, а может, нет. Благо, никого на работе не осталось".

&&&

- …Вот он и принял желаемое за действительное. Истолковал то, что услышал от гадалки, по-своему.  
Гриссом закрыл книгу, положил ее на стол и глянул поверх очков на сидящего напротив Грэга. Грэг смотрел на шефа с сосредоточенным выражением лица и молчал.  
- О чем это ты задумался? – Гриссом решил немного растормошить парня, а то безобразие: сам он тут соловьем разливается, а этот нахал сидит и молча смотрит.  
- О том, что ты говоришь. Неужели гадалка сказала наобум, а слово оказалось похожим? Бывают же такие совпадения…  
- Гадание и основано на случайных совпадениях, которые человек трактует так, как ему надо.  
- Все равно как-то не верится.  
- Почему? Думаешь, обманываю для пущего эффекта? Вот, подойди сам, посмотри…  
Гриссом, пытавшийся найти в книге нужную страницу, не заметил как Грэг, хитро улыбнувшись, встал и быстро подошел к нему, словно только этого и ждал. А потом наклонился и быстро поцеловал Гила в губы. От неожиданности тот замер с открытой книгой в руках. Вопрос "что это было?" так и повис в воздухе, так как Грэг, воспользовавшись минутной растерянностью Гриссома, снова поцеловал его. На этот раз уже по-серьезному. Сказать, что для шефа это оказалось неожиданностью, было не совсем правдой. Он целый день замечал на себе взгляд Грэга, в котором читалось явное желание остаться наедине - и совсем не для того, чтобы обсуждать предсказания убитой гадалки. Гил тоже не имел ничего против такого поворота событий. В последнее время от навалившейся работы и усталости он пренебрегал исполнением… как бы это сказать… супружеского долга. Они с Грэгом жили вместе слишком давно, поэтому Гил знал, что мальчик не обижается и ни в чем потом не упрекнет, а просто подождет, когда все пройдет само и интимная жизнь вернется в привычное русло. Кроме того, у них было полное равноправие в проявлении инициативы, но в таких случаях Грэг предпочитал не настаивать. Но, несмотря на все это, Гил чувствовал себя виноватым, особенно сегодня.  
Однако но не на работе же! Почувствовав, как язык Грэга привычно попытался раздвинуть его сомкнутые губы, Гриссом, собрав всю волю в кулак, аккуратно отстранился и посмотрел своему партнеру в глаза. В глазах мелькали хитрые искорки, которые не оставляли сомнений в преступных намерениях.  
- Погоди, Грэг: а если кто-то войдет?  
- Кто? Мы с тобой в лабе одни остались. И потом, я на дверь посматриваю. Если что, скажу – мол, вынимал тебе соринку из глаза. А если кто-то не поверит, это уже их проблемы. Мы же с тобой, в конце концов, не первый год живем вместе… Я по тебе соскучился…  
- Это не оправдание для поцелуев на работе.  
- Хорошо. Как скажешь. Я закрою дверь. На ключ.  
Грэг шустро дошел до двери и, не успел Гриссом что-то сказать по этому поводу, запер замок на два оборота. Спрятав ключ в карман джинсов, он так же шустро вернулся обратно к креслу. Положил руки на подлокотники, наклонился и, уже абсолютно не стесняясь, впился губами в губы Гриссома. Сил для долгого сопротивления, сказать по правде, и у Гила уже не было, а желания сопротивляться тем более. Он приоткрыл рот, позволив языку Грэга проникнуть глубже, и начал сам отвечать на поцелуй. "Вот, чего мне не хватало целый день. Нужно было раньше сообразить. И возможность была. Например, в магазинчике гадалки было темно, нас бы никто не увидел…" Мысли плавно текли, унося вдаль от реальности. Но когда Грэг, до этого опиравшийся только руками на подлокотники, каким-то образом умудрился поставить на край кресла колено, бесцеремонно протиснув его между ногами Гила, привычка к осторожности взяла вверх над растущим возбуждением. Хоть говорить между поцелуями было сложно, но Гриссом, надо отдать ему должное, попытался.  
- Подожди… А если кто-то все же войдет?  
Грэг, на секунду оторвавшись от поцелуя, повернулся и разворошил папки с отчетами, лежавшие до этого момента аккуратной стопкой на столе.  
- Вот. Если кто-то попытается выломать дверь, мы это услышим. Я быстро спрячусь под столом, а ты сделаешь вид, что работаешь. Человеку станет стыдно, что помешал работе, и он уйдет…  
Закончив говорить, Сандерс продолжил прерванное занятие. Наконец наступил тот момент, когда простых поцелуев стало маловато. Пора раздевать. Рубашку долой из брюк, а потом – расстегивать! По пуговке. Пуговка – поцелуй, пуговка – поцелуй… Ничего, что самого уже вот как подперло – в конце концов, столько уже ждал! Губы, следуя за расстегнутыми пуговицами, опускались все ниже; для удобства Грэгу пришлось убрать колено, которым он опирался на край кресла. Всё бы ничего, но тут разгоряченный парень потерял равновесие и плюхнулся на шефа. Вот тогда шеф почувствовал, что его мальчик по нему действительно соскучился, причем очень сильно. Грэг тем временем удобно уселся на пол у Гила в ногах: поцелуи стали смещаться в сторону той части тела, которая, судя по реакции, была совсем не против такого развития событий.  
Следующим препятствием стал брючный ремень. Пряжка никак не поддавалась. Ох уж эти брюки, так их и разэтак! "Сто раз Гилу говорил, что куда удобнее ходить в джинсах..."  
Гриссом, почувствовав очередной приступ чувства вины, решил проявить заботу, граничащую, учитывая ситуацию, с героизмом.  
- Грэг…  
- Ммм?  
- А может, мы поменяемся?..  
От неожиданности предложения Грэг прекратил борьбу с пряжкой и, оторвавшись от параллельного целования доступного для обозрения животика Гриссома, уставился на Гила широко открытыми глазами.  
- Что значит - поменяемся? Тебе не нравится?   
- Нет, что ты. Конечно, нравится! Просто я… заметил, что тебе это нужно больше.  
- А… Вот в чем дело… - недоумение в глазах Грэга опять сменилось веселыми огоньками. - А что в таком случае мы скажем тому, кто умудрится открыть закрытую дверь твоего кабинета и войти? Как ответим на вопрос: "Что младший криминалист Сандерс делает в кресле непосредственного начальника Гриссома при закрытой двери?"  
- Ну, ты можешь сказать, что я дал тебе огромное задание и ключ от кабинета, чтобы никто не мешал.  
- Нет, в это мало кто поверит. Лучше давай я продолжу.  
"Потому что если мы поменяемся, дорогой Гил, я продержусь еще меньше. Я уже и так слишком долго держался!.."  
Однако Гриссом снова попытался изменить диспозицию:  
- Но я могу помочь тебе и по-другому. Так мы оба останемся довольны, и...  
Он почему-то смешался, увидев уже неприкрытое веселье, сквозившее во взгляде Грэга. И еще его очень смущал кончик языка, который Грэг, несомненно, нарочно прикусывал зубами и выставлял напоказ. И потом, расстегнутые наконец-то брюки не располагали к умным беседам.  
- Интересно, как ты мне можешь помочь? – хихикал Грэг. - Так, как я подумал, а? Если так, то все еще хуже. В таком случае страшно даже предположить, что подумает человек, увидев меня голым у тебя на коленях – или поперек стола, тебе как больше нравится? - и недвусмысленно постанывающего. Что скажешь на это?  
И тут терпение Гриссома лопнуло.  
- Я тебе сейчас скажу!!! И покажу тоже!!!  
Он нагнулся и резко поднял Грэга за локти. Наконец-то прижаться к нему всем телом, просто вдавить мальчишку в себя – чувствуя и его возбуждение, и губы у самого уха. Как, он еще там пытается что-то говорить? А ну, поцеловать его еще раз…  
"Паршивец. Нахал. Свиненок самый настоящий! Молчал-молчал, а потом вдруг - на работе! И ведь знает, что я даже на работе никуда от него не денусь!.."  
А сил у Гриссома осталось только пробормотать – короткими рваными фразами, не желая надолго отрываться от того, что язык Грэга так по-хозяйски выделывает у него во рту:  
- А если… кто-то войдет… И увидит тебя… у меня на… коленях… или… на столе… Я ему скажу, что ты… отрабатываешь наказание… за… нарушение субординации… и самовольное появление… на месте… преступления… Входящий сразу… потеряет интерес… к нашим… делам… если не хочет… так же отрабатывать… вхождение без… разрешения в кабинет... начальства…  
Грэг оторвался от поцелуя и выдал:  
- Так это наказание? Тогда я согласен как можно чаще нарушать правила субординации и не подчиняться начальству. А ты садись, садись обратно в своё кресло!..  
На этом разговоры закончились.  
Гил, помня о своем "чувстве вины", приподнялся, чтобы Грэгу было удобнее стянуть с него брюки вместе с нижним бельем. Позволил рукам Грэга, обнимавшим его на этот раз уже пониже предполагаемой талии, придвинуть себя совсем близко, съехав при этом немного вниз по сиденью. Каждое прикосновение отдавалось в теле всплеском возбуждения и лишало возможности сдерживаться. "Только бы не застонать. А то вдруг кто-нибудь все же услышит? Да Бог с ним, со стоном. Главное - не дать закончиться этому слишком рано. Я взрослый, уравновешенный мужчина. Я могу отвлечься. Могу. Только на что? Так... Смотреть на макушку Грэга не нужно, это спокойствия не добавляет. Лучше закрою глаза и подумаю об отчетах, которые этот наглец расшвырял по столу".  
Но отвлечься мыслями о работе не удалось. Потому что в этот самый момент Грэг дошел наконец со своими поцелуями до самого интимного места, обхватил губами головку, задержался на секунду и плавно соскользнул. От разочарования Гриссом застонал так, что ему явно было все равно - услышит его кто-нибудь или нет. Словно поняв это, Грэг продолжил. Провел языком по напряженному члену от основания до головки и снова прихватил ее на миг губами. Потом повторил это снова. И снова. Сил сдерживаться у Гриссома становилось все меньше. Приходилось думать об Экли, Саре и других малоприятных вещах. И в тоже время его откровенно водили по самому краешку, не стремясь "углублять процесс". Так, что через некоторое время даже подумалось: не дать ли Грэгу подзатыльник, чтобы прекратил издеваться над собственным – уже не молоденьким, между прочим! – начальником.  
Но до подзатыльников, слава богу, не дошло. Потому что Грэг наконец взялся за дело всерьез. Ритмично скользя по всей длине, он постепенно ускорял темп. Сначала медленно, потом все быстрее и быстрее. И наконец чуть сильнее сжал губы - за секунду до финала. После этого Гилу уже не хотелось думать ни о чем – в том числе и о работе. Только одна мысль промелькнула – "Вот это да!" – а потом голова на время отключилась.  
Он даже представить себе не мог, каким довольным взглядом смотрел на него Грэг. А что самому Грэгу пришлось кончить прямо в джинсы – так первый раз, что ли? В конце концов, ему совсем не этого весь день хотелось. Это можно и рукой. А вот устроить такой оргазм своему мрачноватому боссу – дорогого стоит. Да и в принципе "интимное общение" - не жук начихал, говоря энтомологическим языком!

&&&

- …Скажи мне на милость, что на тебя нашло?  
- Нашло? Ничего не нашло. Просто настроение было хорошее. Можно даже сказать - очень хорошее.  
- Вообще-то это по-другому называется.  
- Ну, тебе виднее. Ты ж в очках. А у кого очки – тот и умный…  
Грэг, счастливо улыбаясь, сидел на полу, вытянув длинные ноги, и прижимался затылком к… скажем так… ноге Гриссома: что в свою очередь вызывало отрешенную улыбку уже у хозяина ноги. Единственное, что сделал шеф для поддержания имиджа - натянул обратно трусы и брюки, и просто запахнул рубашку.  
Теперь они сидели в полной тишине, не двигаясь, наслаждаясь полным удовлетворением от всего произошедшего.  
Но вскоре Гриссом вынырнул из блаженной дремы, почувствовав, что Грэг интенсивно заерзал головой, задевая при этом, культурно выражаясь, внутреннюю сторону бедра, и вызывая в определенном жизненно важном органе любого мужчины соответствующую ответную реакцию. Нужно было срочно предпринимать решительные действия и утаскивать этого весельчака домой. Там точно никто не помешает и не накапает начальству.  
- Грэг…  
- А?  
- Что ты делаешь?  
- Я? Голову чешу.  
- А по какой причине ты ее чешешь, если не секрет?  
- Странный вопрос для ученого. Все очень просто: чешу, потому что чешется.  
- А ты не мог бы ее не чесать? А уж если и чешется, то чешись самостоятельно. То место, о которое ты пытаешься это сделать, вовсе для этого не приспособлено.  
- Не чесать не могу. Эх, не нужно мне было шампунь менять… И почему не приспособлено? Очень даже хорошо получается. Или тебе неприятно? Я могу и перестать, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты совсем не против. А раз не против, я бы повторил…  
Гриссом и сам чувствовал, что он не против. Но начинать все заново, как бы ни хотелось, было нецелесообразно. И неудобно. Это пусть герои эротических фильмов в кресле развлекаются, а мы люди солидные, семейные, нам бы до постельки добраться. А как доберемся, там и разберемся.  
- Повторить, конечно, предложение хорошее. И я бы не против, но только дома. И учти: если тебе в следующий раз придет в голову подобная идея на работе, в это кресло сядешь ты, а я буду под столом от незваных гостей прятаться.  
- Нууу, Гил… прежде чем я смогу на законных основаниях сесть в это кресло, пройдет много времени... Но вообще, наверное, ты прав. Ведь иначе тот, кто тогда случайно заглянет в кабинет и увидит за этим столом тебя, наверняка подумает: "Что это шеф криминалистической лаборатории Гриссом делает в кресле супервайзора ночной смены Сандерса?"  
Грэг, до этого произносивший свою тираду с непередаваемо серьезным лицом, запрокинул голову, нарочно прижавшись еще сильнее к… тому самому месту, посмотрел на Гриссома и захохотал. Нет, ну что за ребенок! Вроде взрослый парень, а как найдет на него что-то – дитё дитём.  
Гил наклонился и поцеловал улыбающегося Грэга.  
- Ладно, будущий супервайзор ночной смены Сандерс. Пошли домой. У вас там осталось еще одно очень важное дело с будущим шефом криминалистической лаборатории Гриссомом. И отвертеться вам не удастся…  
Учитывая, что настроение у Грэга было не просто хорошим, а очень хорошим, - идея отвертеться ему и в голову не приходила!  



End file.
